


Aesthete

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [172]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Contumely. Gibbs and Fornell continue where contumely left off.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/21/1999 for the word [aesthete](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/21/aesthete).
> 
> aesthete  
> One having or affecting great sensitivity to beauty,as in art or nature.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), and [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. I do not think that this is what everyone expected. Hopefully it's a good surprise. lol.

# 

Aesthete

Glancing at the mostly asleep aesthete, Tony, Gibbs decided to go to Fornell instead of having him come down like he normally would. He loved how Tony had been in this business for so long and could still appreciate the beauty in the people around him. Gibbs truly hadn't met a more sensitive man in his lifetime. The best part was that it came so naturally to Tony that he didn't see how rare that outlook was.

Quickly bounding up the basement steps, he collided chest to chest with Fornell who had gotten bored and decided the basement was the most likely place for Gibbs to be and started heading there. Standing firm so that Fornell could not see Tony down the stairs, Gibbs gestured for Fornell to move back into the living room, “You're in the way.” Gibbs growled, allowing his bastard personality full reign for the moment.

As Fornell moved out of his way and back towards the living room, Gibbs shut the door to the basement not wanting to disturb Tony. 

“Geez. I come over to do your a favor and this is the way you treat me?” Fornell exclaimed in mock hurt.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at his friend's drama. “What do you want, Fornell?” he demanded gruffly.

“You know your agent at the office is an idiot and doesn't even know where you are?” Fornell remarked offhandedly, still annoyed with how useless McGee had been.

“I know.” Gibbs smirked.

“Aren't you going to do something about it?” Fornell eyed the closed door with suspicion, not used to Gibbs keeping secrets like that.

“I am. Is that all you're here for? To complain about McGee?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

“No. He just distracted me as I went to your office first, expecting you and DiNutzo to be there.” Fornell explained, huffing loudly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes again and folded his arms in front of him.

“Anyway, I came to see if you and DiNutzo wanted to observe Ziva’s interrogation.” Fornell awkwardly stated in the face of Gibbs ire.

“I don’t. There’s nothing she can do or say that will make up for what’s she’s done in my mind. I don’t know about DiNozzo, but I’ll let him know. I’m sure you’ll hear from him today if he wants to watch.” Gibbs stated matter-of-factly. Ziva had lost all standing with him.

“That’s fine. We’ll probably interrogate her tomorrow. So what’s in the basement this time?” Fornell finished curiously.

“None of your damn business. Now get.” Gibbs shooed Fornell out of his house.

**Author's Note:**

> [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312) follows after this one. Though it's also the next one in dictionary.com order as well.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
